Under The Falling Snow
by iceblueyes
Summary: Under the falling snow, Satoshi made a promise to Risa that he'll love her forever...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: I don't own DN Angel. You have been warned. This is a sad story. I even cried while writing this. Read at your own risk, please.

"It's freezing", Riku said, her teeth almost chattering. She rubbed her arms as if her sweater wasn't enough heat. Her twin sister, Risa, shook her head in despair.

"Snow is fast", Risa began, looking up at the sky as the snow keeps on falling. She sighed. "It will be pretty cold".

"Yes it will if we won't hurry home", Riku interrupted. Risa and Daisuke gave a slight laugh. The she remembered Satoshi.

"Daisuke-kun you take my sister home. I'm going somewhere. Later Riku", Risa said.

"Hey Risa!" Riku exclaimed, she groaned. "That girl still thinks as a child".

"You're really concerned about her, huh?" Daisuke began, looking at her and grinned. "Touchy".

"Maybe that's why it's called sisterly love", Riku said and shook her head in despair. She gave a wry smile. "But I know she's going to be fine".

"How sure are you?" her boyfriend asked. She pointed to her heart.

"Cause I can feel it here". Daisuke gave a slight laugh as he went to her and held her hand.

"Sisterly love, no doubt". And planned to take her home.

Risa stopped outside Satoshi's house and knocked thrice. She knocked three times again but still nobody answered. She sighed and opened the door, letting herself in. But she was shocked to see Satoshi lying on the floor. Alarmed, she closed the door and went to him. She shook him gently. "Satoshi-kun! Satoshi-kun please wake-up!" she heard only a soft groan. She pulled him up, his arm over her shoulder as she carried him to the sofa. She laid him there and noticed he was panting, cheeks flushed. His breathing wasn't even normal.

Absent-mindedly she touched his forehead and was alarmed he had a high fever. "So that's why he was absent in class today", Risa thought. She unties her scarf from her neck and went to the kitchen and soaks it with water. She rinsed it and went back to him, putting it on top of his head. She took off her coat and put it on top of his body, warming him. "That should do it", she said with a smile, proud of what she have done. She went to the window, arms crossed as she looked at the snow still falling. She gave out a sigh. "This will be a long day".

Satoshi groaned and opened his eyes. He noticed he was in the living room. He touched his forehead-a towel was placed on top. He noticed somebody put a coat on him to keep him warm. "I see you've finally awaken Satoshi-kun", a voice said. He carefully switched his gaze to that familiar voice and saw her. "Hello Satoshi-kun". He gave a weak smile as he tried to stand up, Risa going near him. "H-Hey you had to lie down you know! You're sick, remember?" he gave a slight laugh.

"Yeah I remember", he replied as he looked at her. Her face was flushing a little. Weird though, just a look from him and her body is heating up. "Thank you for taking care of me…angel".

"Ha! Really now Satoshi-kun I'm no angel", Risa said as she turned her back on him. She decided to watch the falling snow. "You're sick and nobody's taking care of you?"

"The servants returned to their little provinces for a while. Christmas is only a few weeks away", he replied as he went near her. She could feel his presence just behind her. And suddenly, it was like time just stopped for a while as he pulled her close to him, his hands on her waist. "Thank you for watching me".

"N-Next time Satoshi-kun you should be careful you know? I-I just came in and saw you on the floor. It's a good thing no intruder went in your house". He gave a slight laugh as he let her face him. He tilted her chin.

"Well you just went in without my permission". She looked at him-couldn't believe what he's saying.

"Mister if I didn't went in you won't be standing right now as what you're doing and besides", she tossed her hair proudly. "I just saved you". He gave a slight laugh again.

"Yeah you did. That's why I'm happy my angel saved me". Satoshi leaned his forehead to hers and she blushed again. For all those times they've been together he gave her something that she always feel whenever she's with him and yet she doesn't have that courage to tell him how important he is in her life. She breathed out a sigh.

"You do realize we are fond with each other right?" he nodded, smiling on what she said.

"I'm so happy you've realized that after all this time", Satoshi added with a grin. She bit her bottom lip.

"That we are fond of each other?"

"Ever since we were close".

"C-Close?" they were close after the incident of Dark and Krad. "S-Satoshi-kun what I'm trying to say is that-"he hushed her using his finger.

"I know what you're trying to say", Satoshi said and smiled. "Now do you have anything to say before I kiss you?" Risa looked at him, her eyes shocked. "I guess that's a no". And he bends down to kiss her hungrily. She closed her eyes feeling his kiss. So he knew all along, her feelings deep inside. Strange that they don't need to confess.

"The feeling is mutual", Risa thought as Satoshi deepened the kiss. "But one day I'll tell him what I really feel". He pulled her close-her hands on his chest. Close enough to feel his heart beating fast, close enough to feel his strength. And she knew she'll never forget this moment…forever…

Another week had ended and a month had passed, Daisuke and Riku already knew the relationship of Risa and Satoshi. But there's one thing that Risa doesn't know…she was putting her things inside her bag when Riku and Daisuke went to her. "Uh…Risa have you heard the news?" Risa looked at her twin sister, confused.

"N-News? What news?" she asked back looking at Riku and Daisuke.

"I-it's Satoshi…he has a sickness…"

"S-Sickness?"

"It can't be cured Risa…we thought he already told you…"her sister added.

"Well he didn't and I'm going to ask him myself!" Risa exclaimed as she grabbed her bag and went out of the classroom. She had to get Satoshi fast! Riku sighed and looked at Daisuke.

"He won't last long…"Daisuke also sighed.

"Then she has to accept whatever happens Riku". He hugged her suddenly as Riku clung to him. "All we had to do is pray…"

"This is not happening…"Riku said as she buried her face to his chest. "I don't want to see her sad…"

"Neither do I…neither do I…"and all they can do is pray for Satoshi and Risa.

Satoshi had arrived at his house when he heard someone running towards him. He hid a wry smile. "Snow is falling and you'll be getting cold Risa". He slowly turned around as he saw her. "I don't want you to get sick".

"I want to ask you that question too. Are you sick Satoshi-kun?" he gave a wry smile on what she said.

"I was not ready to tell you that. Let me guess…Riku and Daisuke told you?" she nodded slowly, wanting him to continue. Satoshi sighed and looked up as the snow keeps on falling. "It's a sickness that cannot be cured anymore because it's spreading out in my body".

"Y-You have cancer?" he fixed his on the girl he loves as he slowly nodded. "W-Why didn't you tell me after all this time?!" he gave a wry smile as he uses his thumb to wipe her tears which are slowly flowing.

"Maybe because whenever I see you smile, I forgot I had a terrible disease", he kidded. But it didn't amuse her…not one bit. Satoshi sighed. "Risa, I didn't have the courage to tell you…guess waiting for the right time really took me long enough…"

"Satoshi when I heard the news from Riku and Daisuke did you know what I was thinking?!" Risa closed her eyes as she let her tears flow. She opened her eyes and added, "I was thinking I'm not going to lose the most important person in my life". Satoshi sighed on what she said and tilted her chin.

"Risa you're not going to lose me. I'll always remember you even if I'm gone. This is life and we need to face it even though it's not a happy ending. Everybody dies and even though I'm not ready I really need to go". He caressed her cheek lovingly as she continued crying. "I'll always love you even if I'm gone. You'll always be here", Satoshi took one of her hands as he placed it near his heart. "Nobody can take you away from me". She didn't reply on to what she said as she continued crying. "I vow under the falling snow that I'll love you forever…"he sealed it with a kiss as snow falls upon them. And Risa knew that he always keeps his promises just like her…she'll love him even though there'll come a time she'll find somebody new…

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Four years had passed and Risa had lived for that four years. She went out of Daisuke's car as Riku and Daisuke watched her walked away. Riku sighed. "Sometimes I couldn't stand it whenever she cries at night". Daisuke turned slowly to her. "Hearing her cry breaks my heart into a million of pieces that I couldn't explain. As her twin it's like I knew all her pain. Whenever I hear her cry at night I seldom asked the question why my sister couldn't be happy just for once. And I knew when Satoshi was gone I knew I had to protect her. But even though she's very vulnerable, I admire her because I know she wanted to be strong". Daisuke held her hand and Riku didn't notice her tears falling. "I couldn't ever forget that night Daisuke…"

_One week to go and it will be Christmas day but it seems Satoshi couldn't make it. He was lying on his bed, Risa at his side holding his hand. He seems week as he lived everyday, as if life is taking his soul away. Daisuke and Riku were downstairs cooking for dinner. Risa was crying again as she clasped Satoshi's hand between her both hands. Satoshi was breathing slowly and sad to say, it looks like he couldn't even reach Christmas day. They were praying very hard and were asking a miracle that he'll be all right. "You're crying again Risa", Satoshi began with a wry smile. "You don't look beautiful when you cry"._

"_You still have the nerve to joke around in this kind of situation", Risa replied giving a wry smile._

"_You know me; I always joke around even though things get serious". He breathed out a sigh as he looked at her seriously. "Do you love me Risa?" when he said that her crying became worst._

"_With all my heart Satoshi Hiwatari I do love you", she immediately replied. He smiled hearing those words._

"_Could you give me a kiss then?" it was like a tease coz' he was grinning but for Risa it wasn't. She stood up and bends down to kiss him, not caring her tears falling down on his cheek. After she kissed him she sat down on the floor, holding his hand again. "Could you do me a favor?"_

"_Anything for you Satoshi-kun…"if he'd ask her if she can offer her life for him she'll do it! As long as she'll see him happy._

"_Are you ready to let me go?" Risa paused on what he said then cried harder. Satoshi's hand released from her grasp and caressed her cheek. She can't even look at him. "Risa I need an answer"._

"_I…I don't know if I can still live without you Satoshi-kun…"he gave a wry smile to that._

"_I will always love you even though I'm gone. You need to be strong for me". He paused as he looked at the girl he loves the most. So fragile; so vulnerable. She had been at his side for as long as he could remember. She even cared when he turns into Krad before and was hurting people. And now he couldn't imagine also that he could never feel her when he's gone. "Risa are you ready to let me go?" she nodded slowly hearing his words and gave a wry smile. She looked at him biting her lower lip._

"_Y-You'll watch over me won't you?" he nodded with a smile as she added. "E-Even though I'll fall for someone new…I could never forget you Satoshi-kun…you're my first love…"_

"_I thought it was Dark?" Satoshi asked with a grin. She gave a slight grin._

"_I love Dark but", it was her turn to caressed his cheek. "It was like an infatuation. I felt the real love in you Satoshi-kun…"he smiled on what she said._

"_I love you so much Risa Harada…"she cried a little harder as Satoshi touched the hand that is caressing his cheek._

"_And I love you so much Satoshi Hiwatari…"he smiled hearing those words as he closed his eyes. Risa noticed his fingers are losing its hold on to her hand as it dropped to his side slowly. She thought he was sleeping but she noticed he wasn't breathing anymore. She paused and after that she screamed his name. "SATOSHI!"_

_Riku who was setting the table dropped the last plate she was about to put on the table. Her tears started to fall slowly. She looked at Daisuke who has also that facial expression. "S-Satoshi is dead…"Daisuke went to her immediately and pulled her close. And it seems like Risa's shouting never fades…_

Risa sighed as she arrived on Satoshi's grave and placed the three red roses on top of his grave. "Hey Satoshi I picked the loveliest red roses for you. Hope you like them". It was snowing again as she knelt down to touch the name on top of its grave. "I miss you so much Satoshi-kun. And don't worry I didn't forget my promise to you that I'll be strong". She paused as she bit back the tears. "Do you remember your promise under the falling snow? It looks like I'm the one doing it". One by one her crystal tears start to fall. "In my heart you still remain". She stood up as the snow starts to fall. She was wearing her sweater as she hugged herself and looked at the falling snow. Satoshi's soul came up behind her, hugging her from behind, his arms wrapped on her waist.

"Same here Risa…I still love you…"Risa looked at his grave and close her eyes. "I've kept my promise under the falling snow…"he released her as his soul slowly fades, leaving Risa on bended knees, her right hand covering her eyes as she cried silently under the falling snow.

The End.


End file.
